


Tee Hee

by madlysanecatlady



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Week, Creek Week 2018, Fluff, M/M, Ouija, Supernatural - Freeform, sp creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Tricia and her slumber party friends want some big brother supervision while they play with a Ouija board.





	Tee Hee

**Author's Note:**

> Creek Week Day Four - Prompt: "Supernatural"

‘Craaaiiiiggggg,’ Tricia’s voice preceded her shrilly into his bedroom, rousing Tweek from his slumber with his head in Craig’s lap while Craig was playing his latest game addiction.

‘What do you want, Trish?’ Craig didn’t look away from his game but _did_ tear one hand away from the controller for a moment to run it through Tweek’s hair soothingly. ‘I’m busy.’

‘The girls and I wanna play with the Ouija board, but some of them are too scare to do it without you around,’ Tricia rolled her eyes. ‘They think you’ll be able to protect us or something.’

‘No way,’ Craig said immediately, pausing his game to run both hands in Tweek’s hair, hoping to lull him back into some much-needed sleep. Not only did he not want to have to spend an untold amount of time sitting in the dark with a gaggle of preteen girls who were scaring themselves with ghost stories, he also didn’t want to drag Tweek into anything that might freak him out and cut into his already scarce sleep.

‘Aww, come on, _pleeease_?’ Tricia wasn’t going to back down that easily, she _was_ a stubborn Tucker after all. ‘You can get back to cuddling and doing… _whatever_ after.’

Craig was about to refuse again, rather more colourfully this time, but Tweek chose that moment to sit up, yawning and stretching as he did before turning to look at the preteen who looked ready to gear up the mother of all tantrums.

‘Do we have to play with you or can we just be around while you do?’ Tweek asked her with another yawn. ‘I think Craig’s really close to finishing this chapter of the game and will probably be grumpy if you don’t let him.’

‘It’d be way more fun if you play too,’ she pouted. ‘It won’t take too long, _promise_.’

Tweek sighed. ‘Craig? How about it?’

‘Babe, we don’t hafta go babysit these kooks just to shut her up,’ Craig rolled his eyes. ‘She’ll get bored eventually and go away on her own.’

‘It’s ok,’ Tweek smiled. ‘Maybe it’ll be fun!’

‘You sure?’ Craig was genuinely surprised. Tweek generally hated things like horror movies and haunted houses, he couldn’t imagine why he’d be alright with fucking around with a toy that parades itself around as a portal to the afterlife.

‘Yeah,’ Tweek leaned in to kiss his cheek gently. ‘You’ll be there with me right? Even though I know it’s a dumb toy, I wouldn’t be cared anyways because of you.’

‘Awwww!’ Tricia squealed. ‘You two are so _cute_.’

‘Keep that shit up and we’re not helping you,’ Craig, despite his words, hauled himself to his feet and reached down to help Tweek up, earning himself a peck on the nose for his troubles. ‘Make this quick, Trish.’

‘Kay!’ Tricia bolted out of the room and back down the stairs, leaving Craig to watch Tweek carefully for any signs of trepidation.

‘You’re sure, babe?’

‘Yeah,’ Tweek leaned in to kiss him. ‘Horror movies and their cheap jump scares are one thing, but this is bullshit, and even _I_ know that. It’s cardboard and plastic with stupid wannabe spooky rules written by _Hasbro_.’

‘Kay, lemme know if ever it’s too much?’

‘I will.’

They made their way down the stairs to find the girls set up around the dining table with the Ouija board between them, two chairs empty and waiting for Craig and Tweek. They sat down with a shared glance and an eyeroll, both reaching out for the planchette.

‘Let’s get this over with,’ Craig said dryly.

The girls said the words of welcome, circling the board, before Karen McCormick opened the questions up by asking if there was a spirit present with them. After a moment’s pause, the planchette dragged slowly over to the _yes_ in the top corner.

A shiver of excitement made its way around the table, stopping at Tweek, who tensed visibly. Keeping his hands on the planchette, as outline in the rules the girls seemed to be sticklers for, he leaned over to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. ‘You good?’

The planchette twitched and returned to _yes_ at the same time Tweek nodded. Tweek’s attention snapped to it. ‘Can I ask a question?’ he asked the girls, waiting for a nod of confirmation rom them before addressing the board. ‘Who are you?’

The planchette slid around the board, spelling fluidly _C-U-P-I-D_. Craig rolled his eyes. ‘Seriously? Your name is _Cupid_?’

The planchette returned to _yes_ , causing the girls to squeal with excitement. ‘ _Ooooh,’_ Tricia giggled as the planchette returned to the centre of the board. ‘Are you here to tell us that one of us is in love?’

The planchette slid over to _no_. Karen looked ready to ask why he was there then when the planchette clarified, sliding over to the _2_.

‘Two of us?’ Sarah Peterson grinned. ‘Who?’

_C-R-A-I-G-L-O-V-E-S-T-W-E-E-K_

‘Okay girls, your weird obsession with our love lives is getting creepy,’ Craig rolled his eyes before the planchette was even finished spelling. ‘Come on, whichever one of you’s moving it, let up, okay?’

_H-E-L-O-V-E-S-Y-O-U-T-O-O_

Craig was going to complain again, but Tweek caught his attention by going bright red at the completion of the planchette’s spelling.

‘Aww, have they told each other yet?’ Hannah Williams sighed dreamily.

 _No_.

‘Awww,’ the girls erupted around the table.

‘Is that why you’re here?’ Sarah asked.

 _Yes_.

‘Oh yeah, and what do you get out of it?’ Craig rolled his eyes.

I-L-O-V-E-S-E-E-I-N-G-L-O-V-E

‘Cheesy,’ Craig huffed.

N-U-H-U-H-Y-O-U-A-R-E

‘Trish, seriously, this is stupid.’

‘It’s not me,’ Tricia looked uncharacteristically serious. ‘Promise.’

R-E-S-P-E-C-T-M-Y-L-O-V-E-A-U-T-H-O-R-I-T-Y

‘Huh?’ Tweek looked at the board, puzzled. ‘Why does Cupid talk like Cartman?’

‘Yeah, that’s weird,’ Craig eyed his sister beadily.

‘Seriously, it’s not me,’ Tricia shook her head. ‘Cupid, can I take my hands off the planchette to prove it to knucklehead?’

 _Yes_.

‘It’s obviously one of you,’ Craig grumbled.

A-L-L-G-I-R-L-S-L-E-T-G-O

All the girls did as the board told them, raising their hands away from the table.

 _C-R-A-I-G-L-O-V-E-S-T-W-E-E-K_ the board spelled smoothly again.

Craig swallowed hard. This _really_ didn’t seem like the kind of thing Tweek would do. Not only was the twitchy blond a _terrible_ liar, especially to him, but he’d never have the confidence in himself to try and trick Craig in speaking the love in his heart aloud before he was ready to fess up. But of course, the alternative explanation was almost as ridiculous. _Almost_.

‘Are you serious?’ he grumbled.

_D-U-H_

‘Cupid’s a dick like Cartman too,’ Craig laughed.

A-N-D-Y-O-U-R-E-S-O-B-V-I-O-U-S-I-T-H-U-R-T-S

‘Dick,’ Tweek agreed with a laugh. ‘And you’re just here to help, Cupid? And not to trick me into telling Craig how I feel before he’s ready to hear it?’

_F-U-C-K-I-N-G-D-U-H_

‘Wait, what?’ Craig looked up at Tweek, shocked. Sure, they’d been together for like six years now, but they were still teenagers after all. He’d never expected someone as unsure and hesitant as Tweek would let himself fall in love so young.

Tweek merely blushed as the girls they’d pretty much forgotten about erupted into _awwwws_ again. The planchette glided around the board before settling on _Goodbye_.

‘Goodbye,’ the boys echoed dumbly, the girls parroting them much more enthusiastically.

‘That was _awesome_ ,’ Tricia jumped in place excitedly.

‘I know right?’ Sarah joined in her hopping. ‘ _So cute!_ ’

‘Ugh, girls,’ Craig rolled his eyes.

‘C’mon, let’s go do makeovers next!’ Karen suggested gleefully, leading the charge up to Tricia’s bedroom, leaving the dumbfounded boys alone in the dark.

‘So, uh, that was wild,’ Craig said after a beat.

‘That was you moving the thingy, right?’ Tweek asked, eyeing his boyfriend beadily, his eyes all but pleading with Craig to fess up and ease the fair shivering up his spine.

‘I swear it wasn’t,’ Craig said seriously, attention snapping to the board when the planchette glided across it again to land on _No_.

‘Holy shit!’ Tweek wrapped himself around Craig’s arm in surprise, squeezing so tightly Craig’s hand tingled with pins and needles.

_H-E-L-O-V-E-S-Y-O-U_

‘What the fuck,’ Craig said under his breath. ‘No fucking way.’

 _Goodbye_ , the planchette slid back into place after tracing a heart around the board.

‘Goodbye,’ Craig mumbled, his mouth dry. He looked to Tweek, worried by the blond’s stillness. ‘Babe? You okay?’

Tweek didn’t say a word, instead moving to kiss him suddenly, shocking Craig into stillness for a moment before he was able to find control of his arms to wrap around Tweek’s slender frame, kissing back and pouring in all the love he’d been hiding in the interest of not freaking Tweek out.

‘I love you,’ Tweek said breathlessly when he pulled away with a gasp.

‘Yeah, me too,’ Craig managed after a minute of gaping blankly. ‘I mean, I love you too.’

‘Uhm, let’s go back upstairs?’ Tweek asked, cheeks pink.

‘Yeah,’ Craig said after a nervous swallow, both liking and fearing the fire in his boyfriend’s eyes. ‘Let’s go.’

They left hand in hand, turning their backs on the Ouija board as it began to spell again.

_T-E-E-H-E-E_


End file.
